Life Is A Show
by EmotionallyChallengedGirl
Summary: life is a show for Kory Anders, but is she about to let it go for the one she had loved so dearly and for her friends. Songsfic/Drama built into it. Rated T just incase
1. Why have you come?

**a/n whoaa haha i cnt believe i thought of this but i am sooo happy! this is a robin and starfire drama/Songfic! I know but ive read two awesome stories and that's how i got my inspiration, if you haven't read the story by your side and the sequel hold me tight then you are missing out because it's basically a drama not just a story but a whole series season of a soap opera and it is the best thing ever! and if you haven't read 14 years and 9 months then you better because it's the cuttest most saddest then happiest story ever with songs built into the story! Thank you love you.**

**read and reveiw please!!**

Starfire finished her last touches on her makeup, she re-did her eyeliner making sure you couldn't tell that she had been crying again, it wasn't good to cry, your always suppose to act and keep up this act for everyone. Especially now for her, because she wasn't Starfire anymore, she was Kory Anders the new chart topping pop sensation. And she had a show to play. It was a sad part of her life when she didn't know life was like a huge stage when she was still part of the teen titans.

She remembered that day that she left, that she fled.

Robin... He was mad... very mad at her. It hurt to think about it but..

_flashback_

_"Starfire." She was on the rooftop hugging her knees she had been crying, she was sorry it was all her fault if it wasn't because she was too weak, Robin wouldn't have to go back and save her and he could have continued chasing slade._

_"I'm sorry Robin." She wiped her tears trying not to make it obvious and hoping tha he hadn't seen her._

_"No Starfire..I'm sorry..I shouldn't have yelled at you like that...It wasn't your fault.-"_

_She cut him off. "You had a every right to yell at me it's all my fault for being so weak and dependent on you guys." She clutched her Tamerranian vaccum bag hiding it from him._

_"Starfire it wasn't your fault.. He was strong, we shouldn't have let you take him on on your own..." He came closer to him and Starfire stood up. He cloed his eyes. It was now or never he had to tell her. "Stafire I lo-"_

_Starfire fled that day, she came and hid to Gothem and now this was her life a show._

_End of FlashBack_

Starfire took a long look at herself in her vanity waiting for them to call her name to go up on stage. She took deep breaths and started practicing he vocal chords the way her teacher had showed her.

"Alright everyone!-" The voice came from the stage as an announcer was opening the show. "- Are you ready for Kory?!!!???" The crowd went wild and started cheering and calling her name out. Starfire looked at herself in the mirror one more tim "Show time." She walked on to the stage and smiled as the crowd looked at her latest outfit, she was wearing knee high that were black and had blue, purple, green, pink, and white stripes across the top and black flats. She had on a black mini skirt, she was wearing a purple tight shirt with a deep V-neck line and a tight pink tanktop underneath, across her waste was a green spike belt, and on her arm warmers had the same pattern as her socks. Her red hair was in two high pigtails wih blue scrunchies.

"Hello everybody!" She flashed them a smile putting one hand on her hip. The crowd kept cheering. "I have a treat for you tonight! My newest hit single that I recently made, you guys will be the first to here it!" The crowd started cheering even louder and called her name, some girls screamed and even some boys.

Music started in the background and she began to sing

**Kory: I know you gotta dig deep,  
And prove it everyday,  
Some people leave you feeling,  
You stop and toss the wave**

A bunch of dancers came up on the stage and started twirling around Kory.

**Kory: I tried a game of anti,  
Would have gave it everything,  
But I never lost the reason why I sing.**

**Kory: Everything that knocks me down,  
Is making me strong,  
And standing on this stage is were I belong**

kory jumped up as two guys lifted her up and span her in a circle then put her back down again.

**Kory: Life is a show,  
Skydiving and about to let go.**

She starts walking in a straight line across the stage keeping her balance

**kory: Walking the wire with nothing below,  
Dont you know, dont you know**

she stops and faces the audience and puts her hand in the air.

**kory: Cause life is a show**

starts touching her face dramatically as the dancers stop moving slower

**Kory: In every shade of the rainbow.  
Were jumping through fire,  
Let's go life is a show.**

**I know you gotta dig deep,  
And prove it everyday,  
Some people leave you feeling,  
You stop and toss the wave.**

**I tried a game of anti,  
Would have gave it everything,  
But I never lost the reason why I sing.  
Everything that knocks me down,  
Is making me strong,  
And standing on this stage is were I belong**

Kory started dancing again as she started to sing the chorus and the dancers took up beat on there moves twirling again and leaping through the air.

**Life is a show,  
Skydiving and about to let go.  
Walking the wire with nothing below,  
Dont you know, dont you know.  
Cause life is a show,  
In every shade of the rainbow.  
Were jumping through fire,  
Let's go life is a show.**

**Once you step in the light there's no turning back.  
Once your living the life what more can you ask.  
Keeping this feeling is all that you want.  
Singing you heart out and giving it all that you got.**

Dancers start doing cartwheels all over the stage the whole audience starts cheering loudly for Kory.

**Life is a show,  
Skydiving and about to let go.  
Walking the wire with nothing below,  
Dont you know, dont you know.**

**Yeah life is a show,  
In every shade of the rainbow.  
Were jumping through fire,  
Let's go life is a show.  
**

**Skydiving and about to let go.  
Walking the wire with nothing below,  
dont you know, dont you know.  
**

**Cause life is a show,  
**

**In every shade of this rainbow.  
Were jumping through fire,  
Let's go life is a show. **

All the dancers circe around Kory and come to the front of the stage and star doing group jumps and start singing alng with Kory know.

**Life is a show,  
Life is a show,  
Life is a show,  
Life is a show,  
Life is a show,**

**Life is a, life is a, life,  
My life is a show,  
Life is a show,  
**

**Your life is a show,  
Your life is a-life is a show,  
Life is a show,  
**

**Your jumping through fire,  
My life is a show,  
Life is a show**

The whole crowd cheers and The dances bow then leave the stage with Kory as the announcer comes back to call some few minute entertainment so Kory can get ready for the next show. Kory walks to her dressing room. Kory sits down on the vanity stool searching for her makeup remover to fix up her next performance. Her hand finds it and she looks in the mirror.

"Hey." It..it. can't be him. "Ro-bin." The words escape her lips and roll off her tongue before her teeth could catch them, when she left she never wanted to hear or say his name. Something inside her sparkled She was just staring into the mirror looking at the boys reflection and he was just staring at her she didn't uderstand what he wanted.

"Starfire, yeah it's me, or should I say Kory now." Starfire, Kory, Starfire Kory. It was gonna keep her up to night she knew that much. Who was she really now.

"Three minutes Kory!" A staff member called out to her from the front knocking on her door so she could hear.

Kory started taking off her making then started applying different type of it. She went fast and grabbed her next dress she would wear. Robin just looked at her glad that he found her again...and alive.

Kory looked at Robin before signaling him to turn around so she could change. he did and she began to switch outfits. "It's kinda lonely without you there, it also feels different." Kory was finishing putting her dress on. _"What a shame even know he can't just say it and tell me he lo-, He can't even apologize either. Though it wasn't his fault." _She zipped up her dress and walked to the door of her dressing room.

Her hand reached the door knob. "We miss you Star, I miss you." His eyes were sad behind the mask but she wouldn't beable to see to see the true sincerity even if she culd feel it in her heart.

"One minute Kory!" Another staff member called knocking on her door.

"Starfire I-"

"I gotta go. Goodbye Robin."

She opened the door with no more hesitations and walked on the stage getting ready to do her next song the one that had gotten her famous in the first place and the one that everyone already knew the words too.

**A/N ahhh cliff hanger! well that's the first chapter of this new drama series so yeah please read and reveiw it or i wont update this thing soon! Haha. Oh and if you wanna be in the story describe yourself to me like what you look like and your personality in your reveiws. Thank you bye!**


	2. Home

**a/n Hey eveyone sorry about the wait, thanks for your reveiws and thank you MELODiZ for the fix up on the lyrics. I saw the degrassi movie and it was beyound chaos and drama especially for ellie i feel for her. But I couldnt believe manny had been dating one of her professors and someone who was such a jerk! Anyways i hope to get more reveiws in putting up this new chapter so please read and reveiw thank you for your time love you. **

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the songs or teen titans unfortunately i was born when comic books were being made and stuff.**

_Previously;_

_Her hand reached the door knob. "We miss you Star, I miss you." His eyes were sad behind the mask but she wouldn't beable to see to see the true sincerity even if she culd feel it in her heart._

_"One minute Kory!" Another staff member called knocking on her door._

_"Starfire I-"_

_"I gotta go. Goodbye Robin."_

_She opened the door with no more hesitations and walked on the stage getting ready to do her next song the one that had gotten her famous in the first place and the one that everyone already knew the words too._

A beat started and Kory put the microphone to he mouth. "This is a story about a girl name Lucky." The beat continues. The crowd cheers and gets ready to sing along with her. Robin looks at her from the side of the stage hidden by the curtain.

**Kory: Early morning, she wakes up.  
Knock Knock Knock on the door**

She does a playful knock on the air with her hand.

**It's time for makeup perfect smile  
it's you there all waiting for they go**

**"Isn't she lovely, this hollywood girl"  
and they say.**

**"She's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinkin'**

Kory waves her free hand in the air and starts strutting around the stage as the whole audience sings along with her, she doesn't notice Robin staring at her wanting for her to come back.

**'If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night?"**

**Lost in an image, in a dream  
But there's no one there to wake her up  
And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning  
But tell me what happens when it stops?  
they go,  
**

**"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"  
And they say…  
**

**"She's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinkin'  
'If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night?'**

**Actor palying and announcer: "Best actress, and the winner is…Lucky!"  
"I'm Roger Johnson for Pop News standing outside the arena waiting for Lucky"  
"Oh my god…here she comes!"**

**Kory: Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?  
She is so lucky, but why does she cry?  
If there is nothing missin in her life  
Why do tears come at night?  
and they say,  
**

Kory puts her hand to her head in a melodramtic way and then to her heart.

**She's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinkin'**

She wipes invisible tears off her eyes

**'If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night?'**

**She's so lucky,  
she's a star**

Kory holds the place where her heart is dramatically

**But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinkin'  
'If there's nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night?'**

She smiles looking around at the audience, there was more to that song than they would ever know the lyrics, the real lyrics were something much more closer to her heart, though she changed them otherwise her secret identity would be revealed to everyone. Either that or the teen titans would catch on and find out it was her.

She gives another smile before walking off stage and into her changing room to change fast into her next outfit. It was black skinny jeans with purple plad converse and a purple plad tube top that showed her belly button. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and she put on a purple and black spike belt around her hips. Her arm warmers were crazy black, pink, an purple knitted. She fixed her makeup from it's white shiny glow to a now purple eyshadow with ligh black mascara and light pink lip gloss.

She got back on stage and the audience cheered. The music started and Kori began to wander around the stage as if she were lost while a few dancers dressed as carnies began to walk on the stage and a few as students.

**Kory:I have to wonder if this wave's too big to ride  
Commit or not commit in such a crazy tide  
It's sooner than I thought but you called me out  
I've lost control and there's no doubt  
**

**I'm gonna start all over**

Kory punches her fist into the air and everyone dancers around crazily some dancers come from inback of the audience and enter on the front of the stage and the bottom.

**Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget  
**

Kory had written this song after she finally got over Robin and his little game she thought he played with her called lets see if the alien girl likes me.

**And start all over**

**Here it comes straight out of my mind or worse  
Another chance to get burned  
****And start all over  
I'm gonna start all over**

The dancers start to cool off a bit on the dance moves as Kory walks around the stage to

**Fantastic and romantic all a big surprise  
You've got the warning hesitation pushed aside  
It's sooner than i want but you caught my heart  
I guess I'm ready now to start  
**

**I'm gonna start all over**

Kory jumps up in the air with her arms high around her as the dancers began to dance crazily again and she started walking off the stage and inbetween the crowds fenced intersection

******Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget  
**

******And start all over**

Kory makes her way towards the stage her walking becoming a a strut and stomp as she moves one of her hands to wrap her red hair and the punch her fist towards the sky again. She takes a pause and does a nod with her head.

******Here it comes straight out of my mind or worse  
Another chance to get burned**

She head bangs her head up and down before running up the stage

******And start all over  
I'm gonna start all over**

Kory looks back at the crowd with a look of despair.

**It's so easy  
You disrupt me  
Can't complain**

Kory swirls her arms around her as a group of dancers start circling her moving slower and slower.

******It's so easy  
You disrupt me  
Can't complain**

Suddenly everyone starts doing short head bangs in the air and they put a look of anger on the face as Kory does a mad pout with revengeful eyes.

******It's so easy  
You disrupt me  
Can't complain********  
**

It's so easy  
I'm gonna start all over

Everyone punches their fist in the air before going back to their original positions and dancing crazy again

**Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget  
And start all over  
Here it comes straight out of my mind or worse  
Another chance to get burned  
And start all over  
I'm gonna start all over**

Most of the dancers start leaving and exit through the back of the stae and arena as Kory continues dancing on stage with just a few dancers left now. The crowd cheers and goes wild at the performance

**Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget  
And start all over  
Here it comes straight out of my mind or worse  
Another chance to get burned  
And start all over  
I'm gonna start all over**

All the dancers leave leaving Kory on stage by herself.

**Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget  
And start all over  
Here it comes straight out of my mind or worse  
Another chance to get burned  
And start all over  
I'm gonna start all over**

Kory looked around now at the roaring audience, she didn't know what it was but something about her being on stage being able to perform and hear this noise made her happy. The lights dim and she walked off stage for the last time tonight. It was a short walk to the dressing room but she was still a little tired for the walk she felt a hand on her shoulder that made her turn around. She looked back and nothig was their, she was one of the last people here in this section just mainly staff clearing out the mess that the dancers left behind just eating. Kory turned back towards her dressing room deciding to ignore it.

-------------------------------------------------

The door opened from Kory's hands as she turn the door knob to the biggest house in Gotham city, she entered in and was greeted by a serious looking older man sitting on the dinning table with his arms crossed infront of him. He was sitting on a chair with a coffee mug infront of him, Kory closed the door behind her and sat down across from him.

"Good afternoon Bruce." Kory was nervous did he find out about Robin coming by to visit her during her concert?

"I found out that Robin came to see you during your concert." Yep, he found out.

Kory looked around the room wondering where Alfred was and why wasn't he here to back her up er she would get him for this later.

"So wht did you two talk about, what was the whole conversation." Kory looked back at the stairs regretting sitting down across from him when she could have left.

"Not much of a conversation you know, you don't have to worry so much he still doesn't know much."

Robin, when starfire left, had told Bruce or Batman to watch out for her and if he found her to convince her to go back to the team but Bruce had been on her side when he found her.

Kory looked at Bruce's annoyed face. "He told me they missed me, and I kinda miss them too but not alot. Raven she was my best gal pal. Beastboy was like a little brother to me. And cyborg he was an older brother to me." Kory finished her sentence remembering her friends.

"So he doesn't know that your-"

"All he knows is that i'm hidden by as Kory Anders and that's it, he doesn't know you adopted me insteadof just sending me to him." Kory was a little aggravated now as she headed up stairs and into her room.

Her room was pretty big even though she didn't want it to be but Alfed and Bruce both agreed that it was the safetest thing to do just incase it would happen again.

**A/N okay that's a wrap. Okay trust me chapter three is gonna be longer and so much better than this chapter. Thank you please read and reveiw!**


	3. Visitor

**A/N Alright here it is! Chapter 3! Please read and reveiw.**

Kory layed down on her bed looking at the lyrics infront of her and all her other work infront of her, she grabbed her brown hair and threw it over her left shoulder out of the way of the light for the paper. Her room was pretty big, bigger than her first appartment she had moved into right after leaving Titan's Tower.

It was small and uncomfortable, there were rats, and bugs everywhere. She remembered not eating or unpacking her stuff,she remembered one night things got really bad. Her heart had more pain than ever before, she had tried to remember the good times but then she had the thought of everything going sour, everything going bad. The walls seemed to close in on her and the air around her thickened. She couldn't breathe and all she heard last was a scream. When she woke up the next morning she was facing Bruce Wayne and she was not in a hospital but in a private room that looked like one. He was trying to figure out if he would tell Robin about this, fortunately he decided to help Starfire instead and help her launch her career.

Kory Anders was a pop sensation with blonde hair and green eyes, Korinna Wayna was an adoptive daughter to Bruce with brown hair and blue eyes. Unfortunately Starfire wasn't existing in her life now, she wasn't her anymore.

She opened her eyes again looking on the top of the page at the name of her song she just finished writing getting ready to rehearse it again. She opened her mouth- "Korinna may you come down here for a second!'

It was Alfred, Korinna closed her mouth letting out the air she inhaled. She got dressed fast out of her nightgown and into a pair of capris and an orange shirt with a orange belt.

* * *

Korinna walked down the stairs and into the dinning room. "Hey guys what's going on?" Korinna said even though she knew what they were calling her for or atleast thought she knew. She sat down in a chair with breakfast infront of her. She looked over at Barbara who was already finished with her breakfast and dressed completely for the day with a navy top with black shorts and a yellow spike belt around her waist.

"Oh nothing Korinna, we're just talking." Bruce come's in almost timed and stands infront of the door waiting for it to ring. Korinna notices and looks back "Hey Bruce, you waiting for something?" Korinna finishes her breakfast and goes to clean her dish. "I think we all are." Barbara says with a huge grin on her face. She went and stood to where Bruce was waiting for whatever it was they were waiting for.

"Okay what's going on that I don't know." Korinna said trying to understand the situation and the loop she was definately out of right now. She washed her dish leaving no mess for Alfred and went back into the living room and sat down on a couch.

The door bell ranged and Korinna didn't look up from her spot, Bruce and Barbara ran to the door and opened it before Alfred could but it was still Alfred to do the greeting. "Good morning master Richard, it has been quiete some time since we have last seen eachother yes?" Korinna shot up from her seat and ran through the living room to the kitchen and up the other staircase all the way back to her room again. '_what was Bruce thinking??? Bringing HIM in HERE!?' _

* * *

Bruce shook Richards hand and then Barbara. "Hey Bruce, Barbara." He let her go as she giggled a bit. "Hey Richard, long time no see huh?" She giggled again.

"Yes it has been some time, well, anyways Richard you still have to meet one more person before you unpack and begin your search." Richard nodded a bit,"Okay, who?" "This is my new adoptive daughter, Korinna-" Bruce turned around to look for Kory but he wasn't on the couch. Bruce tried hard not to growl. "Alfred can you please go fetch Korinna for me? She does need to meet my old son." Alfred nodded. "Yes master Bruce." Then went up the stairs and to Kory's room door and knocked.

* * *

"Miss Korinna, Bruce would like for you to come down from your room and meet his old son, Master Richards." Alfred stepped back from the door and opened it, orinna was packing her stuff in a small back pack.

"No! Tell him if he's staying then I'm just going to have to go livesomwhere else until he leaves!!!" Korinna found a purse and threw some clothes into it. "And where are you going to stay Miss Korinna, think rational before you do something." Korinna dropped her bags as Alfred closed the door. "I'll give you some time and stale so you can clean up and come down to meet him."

* * *

"She'll be here shortly, Master Bruce." Bruce nodded with as stern look on his face preparing for an agurment.

A few minutes later Korinna walked back down the stairs dressed up in a white designer T-shirt and black overall tight shorts. She walked down each step very slowly taking her time til she finally reached the bottom step. She took a look at Richard then at Bruce with a hidden glare that only he could tell was there. "Bruce," her teeth grinded through his name "you didn't tell me you were going to have company." She let an evil smile show on her face then changed it before Richard could see it.

"Hey, I'm Richard Grayson." Richard put his hand up waiting for Korinna to take it.

"Yeah, I know that already, I'm not stupid." Korinna looked at him for awhile holding back a slap across the face.

"Korinna stop bothering Richard okay!!! All he's tryna do is find somebody and then he'll leave Gotham, but he's staying with us for now!" Barbara looked at Korinna with hints in her eyes to go along with what she said.

"Bruce I need to talk to you." Bruce looked at Korinna a bit nervous but then decided to listen. "Yeah I need to too. Umm, Barbara would you be a dear and help Alfred with Richards bags so he can get back to work?"

"Yes Bruce, com'n Alfred they sould be in the trunk." Barbara and Alfred walk out the door with Richard falling behind. "Bye, Korinna." Richard turned his head back to look at her for a bit then continued walking.

**A/N okay now some people aren't reveiwing this but just favoriting it. I dont know it seems weird i wait for the reveiws but none. But anyways thank you _Good Graces, MELODiZ, and XxGraysonGirlxX for your reveiws so far and i hope this chapter is what you are expecting, now i really only need two reveiws to get me motivated but the more the faster i update this._**


	4. Argument

**A/N Thanky you Good Graces for your review again. And here is the next chapter! woo hoo! this one has a song in it!\**

The door closed in back of Bruce and he ran back to his desk and sat on his chair before Korinna could begin to yell at him. "Why is he here!" Korinna started the argument right off the back. Bruce took a breather before he began to hold his side of the story. "Korinna, it's just for a little while til he moves on to the next town to search for her, you."

Korinna wasn't buying it. "And you let him come in here! How come he's even checking in Gotham!?"

"He's practically my son, and if I said he couldn't stay over wouldn't that be suppicious enough? And also, he saw Kory Anders performing, he saw Starfire here in Gotham last. He thinks she's here somewhere now. So far he has half of his problem solved. It's only his next place to search for you."

"HE'S STILL LOOKING FOR ME EVEN THOUGH I TOLD HIM I WAS LEAVING, AND LEFT!?" It was times like this that Bruce was so happy his office was sound proof although he couldn't say the same thing for his ears. "He just wants to make sure you're okay."

"I am okay! I'm better than okay, I'm perfect now without him in my life. I just can't stand having him here, wasting his time on a lost cause when he could be doing something way more important like always."

"Just act like you can you've done movies before, it shouldn't be hard for you to act like he isn't Robin, right?"

Korinna let her fierce look drop and be replaced by a sad one filled with grief, she blinked back tears fast before letting them slide and be shown to Bruce.

"Korinna, this probably isn't any of my buisness but, does Ric- Robin still mean anything to you?" She shook her head not wanting for the answer to pop up in her head and for him to read it off through her expression on her face. "Why does he have to be _here _though? Why does he have to act like he cares? Why is he still searching for her."

"Korinna, he's searching for Starfire, for you."

"Well she's not here anymore." Korinna bit down on her lip holding back her sobs, for later.

"Maybe, Korinna," Bruce shook his head a bit wondering back on what he was about to say "Maybe, that's why he's still searching for her, because she's hidden right now. Are you sure, you don't have her in you? Even just a little bit. Don't you miss her, at al? Everyone else does, why don't you miss her?"

"It's been 5 years now, I'm twenty, I'm not fifteen anymore. I know that I ca-... I can't miss what hurt my heart already. I can't miss her, she let herself believe..."

"Believe what Korinna? Believe what?"

The door opened and in came Barbara. "Hey, you would not believe how hard it is not to burst out laughing at his face for looking for some girl whose right infront of him, but in this case I shall resist that. You know seeing him like this reminds me of the exact reasons why we broke up." She shook her head a bit lauging. "I mean, he hasn't even finished unpacking his stuff and he's already working on the case with his clues and information. Ha!"

"Barbara, not now." Bruce said trying to give a hint to her to stop talking with his eyes. Actually it was natural for Barbara to always come in at the wrong time during other peoples conversations, right when it got to the good parts, the parts you had been trying so hard to get to and then just have it fall when she entered in a changed the whole mood scene.

"Aww, com'n what's going on?"

"Nothing Barbara!" Korinna pushed passed by Barbara and went out the door slamming it shut as she went.

* * *

Korinna strummed down the notes on her acoustic guitar, this song was in her first album she made. She was on her bed strumming down after her argument with Bruce, although a short one, what he said still got to her. It still touched a feeling she had at fifteen, that's what she was hoping wouldn't happen on the way to his small-_big_, office.

_flashback._

_"I here the clock at six am.  
I feel so far from where I've been.  
I got my eggs and my pancakes too,  
I got maple syrup everthing but you."_

_"I crack the yolks and make a smiley face,  
I kinda like it in my brand new place.  
Although responsible for me to leave the keys in the door,  
And I don't leave my towel on the floor anymore cause,_

_Dreams last for so long.  
Even after you're gone.  
And I know, that you love me  
And soon I know you will see,  
You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you."_

_"I called my momma she was out for a walk,  
consoled a cup of coffee but it didn't wanna talk  
so i picked up the paper it was more bad news  
more hearts being broken, more people been used.  
_

_Put on my coat in the pouring rain  
I saw a move it just wasn't the same  
cause it was happy and i was sad  
and it made me miss you oh so bad cause,_

_Dreams last for so long.  
Even after you're gone.  
And I know, that you love me  
And soon I know you will see,  
You were meant for me  
And I was meant for you._

_I go bout my buisness I'm doing fine  
Besides what would I say if I had you on the line  
Same old story, not much to say  
Hearts are broken eveyday."_

_"I brush my teeth and put the cap back on  
I know how you hate it when I leave the light on  
I pick up a cup and turn the sheets down  
I take a deep breathe and a good look around_

_Put on my pj's and hop into bed  
I'm half alive but I feel mostly dead  
I try and tell myself it'll be alright  
I shouldn't think, anymore tonight cause,_

_Dreams last for so long.  
Even after you're gone.  
And I know, that you love me  
And soon I know you will see,  
You were meant for me,  
And I was meant for you_

_You were meant for me... and I was meant for you."_

_Korinna let the accoustic guitar slide off her lap and onto the small bed. She couldn't breathe, Her heart? No her head? Her stomache? She rocked back and forth afaid of what was happening. She looked around for a phone, something but she shouldn't have. The walls, they were closing in on her now, it was getting even hardr to breathe in and out. She hugged her knees still rocking. her head spun around and her eyes were going crazy. She squeezd them closed. "_Everything will fall apart now." _She opene her eyes fast to see where it came from but all she saw was her small apartment getting smaller again and bugs and rats growing, she closed her eyes again brushing out the voice. "_Watch you'll see..that is if you can live after this. Hahaha." _She opened her eyes and closed them tight again._

_She covered her ears this time only to find out where the voice was coming from. "_Are you tryna hide? Aww. Too bad I'm inside your head. You can't stop my voice._" This couldn't be happening. But it was happening would she make it tonight. Would she be alive by the end of tonight?_

"Now, go die"

"Go Die"

"Go Die"

"Go Die"

_Her scream cracked through the voice breaking it from her head as she pounced to her feet on her bed, she riddened from it but with a price. Starfire lost her blance and fell off her small bed and onto the wooden floor._

**A/N well that's another wrap anyways so pleaseee reveiw if you have only subsribed or favourited it, they get me motivated into writing more and more and more! **

**Oh and that whole panick attack that Starfire had was a true experience from me, I've had several of those and trust me it's like that but much worser.**


	5. Breathe

**A/N Thanks again Good Graces because you're the only one who's reveiwing so far and the only reason why im still updating is because I already know how this whole story is going to go but now this is the last chapter i'm updating for 1 reveiw if i don't get more than 2 reveiws then i'm really not gonna update uuntil forever.**

**disclaimer: I don't own any of these songs or the teen titans, i wouldn't be hear right now doing this.**

Korinna grabbed her guitar holding it to her chest strumming lightly on the strings when she heard a knock on the door. "Hey, it's me Richard, can I come in I haven't really talked to you much since I got here yesterday." Korinna let her guitar slide down again, she heard a grumble from her stomache do to the fact that she had been surviving on sandwiches Alfred made and brought up for her. Four meals she had survived already and she thought if she had to smell turkey, cheese, or ham again she would barf or rollover and then barf, but it's what she had to do to avoid any contact with and Alfred didn't trust her with a hotmeal in her room, whatevr the mess he would be the one to clean it up after.

Korinna clenched her fist and breathed in and out again before breathing, it was time to start with her actin skills. "Uh.. yeah, sure come on in." The door opened and in came Richard, he was dressed in jeans and a baggy quiksilver shirt with checkered vans on. He came in fully and closed the door quietly.

"Can I sit down?" He said pointing to the corner edge of the bed.

"Yeah, sure." She felt so awkward now, she hadn't even dressed, all she down was brush her teeth and tied her hair up not wanting to deal with the knots that were in them.

"So how's your cold?" Richard asked politely.

"My what?"

"Your cold? That's why your staying in your room right, that's what Bruce said is he-"

"Oh! My cold! Righ-"

"Hey you play guitar?" Richard said picking up the guitar without asking and setting it on his lap. Korinna thought for a minute, Kory Anders played guitar only, and Korinna Wayne will just be trying to play it.

"Nah, I'm just learning." She looked at him taking notice of the song he was practcing a bit and taken aback when she realized it wasn't a famous one. "You know how to play guitar?"

"Yeah, it was a hobbie I fell into to get my expressions out, my friend Rav- Rachel introduced it to me after I was having a problem five years ago." Richard chuckled a bit and started playing again.

"What was your problem?"

"Umm well-"

Richard was interuppted as Barbara came flying past the door and stood infront of the two flapping her arms in the air once again not realizing that she messed up a conversation that was finally going in the right direction the people had wanted it to go into.

"Barbara what did I tell you about barging in my room like that!? You'll surely give me a heart attack one day."

Babs scoffed. "Yeah, yeah sis. Anyway guys come on what are you doing we have to go to th mall!" She said everyword totally clueless and totally anxious to go for some reason. Korinna looked at her face knowing the expression she had, Barbara was up to something she had a plan set up in her head.

Richard quirked an eyebrow. "The mall? I don't know, what for anyways?"

They waited downstairs while Korinna got ready up stairs.

When she came back down stairs she was wearing a silver tight dress that had a flaring end from two inches down her backside (butt), tight jeans on with silver strap heels and a jean jacket that stop at the start of her waist line. She came down the stairs fast and they heded for the door in hurry and out into the mall.

Barbara lead them to a corner lace in the mall and now Korinna knew exactly what Barbara's plan was and she was so going to get her for it afterwards.

Richard and Korinna were pushed up stage and thrown mics to, they were the only three people in the karoake stand besides the staff and workers. The song played and Korinna shook her head because it was her song she had written.

A guitar beat started playing a bit louder as the screen turned on revealing the words.

**Taylor swift-Breathe**

**Korinna: I see your face in my mind as I drive away.  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way.  
People are people  
and sometimes we change our minds**

**Korinna sang along waiting for him to join not knowing that her song was in form of a duet until she looked at the screen at what was he suppose to read first**

**Richard: But it's killing me to see you go after all this time.**

**Korinna: Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm**

**Richard: Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm**

**Korinna: Music starts playing like the end of sad movie  
it's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see.**

**Richard:Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
Now I don't know what to be without you around.**

**Richard and Korinna: And we know it's never simple, never easy.**

**Korinna: For a clean break**

**Richard: No one here to save me**

**Richard and Korinna: you're the only thing I know like the back of my hand**

**and I can't  
Breathe  
without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
without you, but I have to.**

**Richard: Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt**

**Korinna: Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve  
People are people**

**Richard and Korinna: and sometimes it doesn't work out  
nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out.**

**and we know it's never simple never easy.**

**Korinna: For a clean break**

**Richard: No one here to save me**

**Richard and Korinna: You're the only thng I know like the back of my hand.**

**And I can't  
Breathe  
without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
without you, but I have to**

**Richard: It's two a.m  
feeling like I just lost a friend  
hope you know it's not easy, easy for me**

**Korinna: It's two a.m  
feeling like I just losy a friend  
hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me**

**Richard and Korinna: And you know it's never simple, never easy**

**Korinna: For a clean break**

**Richard: No one here to save me**

**Richard and Korinna: Ohh**

**And I can't  
Breathe  
without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
without you, but I have toooo**

**Korinna: Sorry, Sorry**

**Richard: Sorry, Sorry**

**Korinna: Sorry, Sorry**

**Richard: Sorry.**

Know the place was packed and everyone was cheering and applauding wanting to be next to sing, Richard, Barbar and, Korinna managed though to get by the busy crowd and back to the mall parking lot.

"See! Wasn't that wat more fun than staying at home?!" Korinna let out a chuckle. "Yeah, I had fun."

Korinna almost chocked, did Richard, Robin say he had fun?! This wasn't the Robin she knew five years.

It took the whole car ride back, the walk to the front door and up the stairs, the opening and closing of her door and, the laying don on her bed for Korinna to realize that this Robin was a different one.

**A/N nothing much to say but review! I wrote a long chapter!**


	6. Times like these

**A/N okay so here it is the next chapter to this drama story! wooh! took awhile for me to come up with this because it is a season thingy im doing so it has to be long you know. Well this is parts of the story where it kind of gets sad and really twisted now, so please read and reveiw and thank you Good Graces for your reveiw and ill continue because of your reveiws, i had other reveiwers but idk what happened their not reveiwing anymore. oh well**

_Previously:_

_Know the place was packed and everyone was cheering and applauding wanting to be next to sing, Richard, Barbar and, Korinna managed though to get by the busy crowd and back to the mall parking lot._

_"See! Wasn't that wat more fun than staying at home?!" Korinna let out a chuckle. "Yeah, I had fun."_

_Korinna almost chocked, did Richard, Robin say he had fun?! This wasn't the Robin she knew five years._

_It took the whole car ride back, the walk to the front door and up the stairs, the opening and closing of her door and, the laying don on her bed for Korinna to realize that this Robin was a different one._

Korinna hugged her knees close to her chest sitting on a patch of green grass in the huge backyard garden they had that was filled with wild flowers, berry bushes and a bunch of cherry blossom trees planted all over the grounds. Her songbook was beside her opened to a blank page and her pencil was next to it.

She massaged her temple as she ran thoughts for possible songs through her head. She was becoming very tired now these days, she was worried and dreding this day. It was another one of her concerts. Which is weird because she usually loved going to perform for her concert but now that Robin was looking for Starfire still and now had some sort of a lead not to mention he was staying over the place that she lived it was beginning to be more and more troublesome to be hiding her identity and keeping this stupid charade going on, but no matter how hard it was going to get to keep acting Life was a show and she had to keep the show going on and keep her characters flawless with everthing they had to do for their roles in life- without any rehearsal this time.

Korinna felt a rhythem coming from her heart and she felt lyrics started to form from her head she picked up her guitar and pick and started strumming down a few chords.

"I've always been the kinda gir-"

Once again Barbara came in cutting in on something totally precious. "Hey! Korinna!" She yelled really loud so that you would be able to notice her, of course she always did this.

Korinna set her guitar and pick down, took a breath and began. "What Babs?"

"Let's have a sister to sister conversation, you know like heart to heart, amigo to amigo, Bff to Bff, Pop to tar-"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I get what you're trying to say!" Barbara pouted forcing out tears that didn't appear.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Barbara began again like nothing was wrong, "Wel... How did you lik the duet with Richard? Did you like how I set that up for you? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Ughh! Babs.. you are so crazy. I don't know i guess it was fun." Korinna loked at her notebook wishing she could remember what she had just sanged and be able to write it down, but no, Babara just had to interrupt her train of thoughts.

"So any chance that you know.. wanna keep that fun.. umm up with him?.. You know like.. um together together?"Korinna shot a side glance towards Barbara. "Are you asking me if I still have feelings for him?" Barbara crossd her arms arund looked at the floor and kicked her shoes a bit in a nervous habbit she had. She bi her lip. "Umm.. Yes."

"Babs, I really don't need this right now."

"Oh come on! I need an answer! How else am I suppose to ask him out if I don't know if you like him or not!!" She smacked her mouth immediately after the sentence escaped her mouth. She looked at Korinna mortified and worried she would get attacked for liking Robin when she just tried getting the two together.

"Okay, so... you came running over here, interrupted my song writing, just to ask me if I still had feelings for some boy who is out looking for me even though i'm right under his nose and it's been five years because he wants me back on the team and therfore he has to stay over here and I have to hide away, because you like him?" Korinna asked. Barbara took some time awa to get all those words processed through her head, she hated it when she used list and added them in on there cnversations, it gave her a headache all the time just doing the extra thinking.

"Umm.. Yes" She pouted hoping Korinna would go eas on her.

"Then no. I don't like him."

"Huh? Why? I mean come on have you seen him!? I don't know what he's been eating but the boy is built, and he's gotten so much taller now! Plus, he acts different now, he's alot nicer."

"Then I'm sure you'll be perfect for eachother." She closed her eyes waiting for Babs to move, leave or stop talking and end the confersation already.

"What about you?"

"What about me!" Korinna snapped her eyes opening and her perfect smooth posture shaking up a little bit seeming in a ready to attack prey pose now.

"Are you sure you don't care?"

"No! I don't care!" She relaxed her pose a litte bit and breathed out. "Can you just, can you just go? I'm tryna write a song before my deadline." Korinna took her notebook in her hands and her pen. She looked down on itwanting the words to come again.

"You know it's times like this, were you should be acting the most. You're acting just like the old Robin would be."

Barbara walked out from the garden leaving an eerie feel on Korinna behind.

Korinna looked at her watch, she wasgoing to be late! She grabbed her guitar and ran back inside. She went to her room, shut the door and locked it. She grabbed her bag and ran back down the stairs and through the front door and into the limo waiting outside, Alfred was already in their. She buckled her seat belt and they drove off.

It's times like this where she wished she could just fly over there.

**A/N okay bad chapter, i know, but it has to go some where, please read and review, and it looks like I have a new reveiwer! Thanky you AHHH! he he for your reveiw, anyways i want to know what you guys want to happen in the next chapter like what should robin talk to starfire about and what would her outfits be thank you.**

**please read and review!**


	7. Just a Thought

**A/N thank you for being patient everyone, well i dont really know that you're probably all like fed up and like wth hehehe sorry but schools benbothering me alot lately since we just started so i needed to like get settled in and everything but now here i am once again writing the next chapter to this drama story thing. please read and reveiw!**

The makeup on Kory's face wanted to chip off, she wanted to pull her wig off, she wanted to blink out her contacts, but most of all she wanted to hold him. Here he was again, just like she knew he would be. She wanted to tell him now, now more than ever and have him just hug her until they reached the stars... or maybe she was being a little too dramatic with that but she did know she wantd to tell him she would go back with the team, but she couldn't. She had a show to put on and besides...

she was too weak for it.

"Starfire-"

"Don't call me that."

"But it's your name."

"My name is Kory, not Starfire."

"Fine. Kory, did you think about it, what I told you to before you went on stage tonight? Are you gonna come back to m- us."

Kory but on her sweatshirt and zipped it up, she grabbed her bag and packed her notebook pencil and a few other stuff of hers that she brought to get ready inside.

"Yeah I did."

"So what is it? What's your answer?"

Kory looked into his eyes for what seemed like a long time, Robin looked back at her all his hope fading from his face.

"I'm so sorry Robin"

"Starf-"

"But I can't."

Kory walked out from her dressing room and into the almost empty backstage. She didn't think Robin followed her but she felt a tug on her shoulder, she turned back but he wasn't there.

* * *

Korinna woke up from he bed really tired from last nights concert, it took alot out of her but she loved what she did when she sang for the crowd and how they reacted each time she did it.

She went to her bathroom to freshen up and changed, in a few minutes she got dressed for the day in tight skinny jeans and a purple v-neck shirt with a green, black and, white spike belt around her waist. She brushed her hair leaving it down and straight then she decided she was ready and went down stairs to eat her breakfast.

She got to the table an sat infront of her strawberry syrup covered flapjacks. 'Somethings wrong she though' as she looked around. "Whre's Richard at?" She asked out openy but it was Barbara who answered.

"Oh you mean stand up date guy, Oh! He's in his room most likely probably being so emo with his big blow up with Starfire!"

Korinna didn't let Barbara finish her yapping about the date she ran up the stairs dropping her chair behind her and down the hall to Richards room. The door was infront of her but she didn't know how it got there, just a thought turned into an action in a split second. She decided to go through with it, whatever it was. She put her hand up about to knock but stopped to the strumming of a guitar and a soft singing voice.

Was that Richard?

She couldn't here anything though. She let her hand knock and after hearing a "come in" she let herself inside.

"Richard what was that, that you were playing" She closed the door behind her beore she finally took notice of Richards appearance, his eyes were swollen and he was still in his clothes from yesterdays concert.

"Oh, just a song I wrote."

"You write songs?"

"Yeah, I do. It's a thing a got into since I was little."

Korinna bit down on her lip wondering if she should push to this but... "Can I hear it?"

"No, nah i'm just kidding yeah you can hear it."

Few silent seconds passed by that iritaed korinna while richard just observed his guitar. "Aren't you gonna sing it now?"

"Oh, you mean right now."

Korinna was confused, why was Richard kidding too much now. "Yeah."

"Sorry i'm.. uh.. really sleepy right now so let me just find the notes. It's not good so don't laugh, and it's not done either." ichard shifted the guitar and began a few memory notes before he began the song.

"Broken hearts and last goodbyes.  
restless nights and lullabies helps make this pain go away.  
I realized I let you down, told you that i'd be around.  
Building up the strenght just to say.

I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
that i wasn't around to keep  
you told me that thi time was the last time  
that i will ever beg you to stay  
but you're already on your way."

Richard put his guitar back down by the bed takin notice of Korinna siting on his bed next to him. "Did you like it?"

Korinna looked up in his eyes "Who's that for?"

"Umm Starfire, or now as she calls herself Kory Anders." Korinna looked down again abit embarressed to ask a question and then receive the answer but sh had to know before she could let her heart uncover again. "What was she to you? I mean in relationship wise.. what was she meaning to you and your relationship. Okay um nevermind was she like your girlfriend?"

Richard chocked a bit. "Um.. no, we were just best friends. I mean nothing more nothing less." Korinna nodded a bit chewing the inside of cheek not looking in Richards eyes anymore for answers because there were none and he would always reming that way as far as Korinna knew it he didn't need a mask at all to hide his emotions, he was perfectly capabe of doing that now.

"Well I hope you finish your song, maybe when you find her you can sing it for her."

"Thanks." He said but Korinna had already gone up and left his room before she could hear him.

**A/N so so sorry for the hold up but does anyone understand math these days my homewrok is soo hard and stressful for me!!! anyways thank you for your wait please read and reveiw and ill get started soon on the next chapter of this fanfic!**


	8. The white horse apology

**A/N okay so here is the next chapter and trust me this took long because it is long i owe it to you for all the other short chapters that ive made in the past so here it is.**

_Previously:_

_"Umm Starfire, or now as she calls herself Kory Anders." Korinna looked down again abit embarressed to ask a question and then receive the answer but sh had to know before she could let her heart uncover again. "What was she to you? I mean in relationship wise.. what was she meaning to you and your relationship. Okay um nevermind was she like your girlfriend?"_

_Richard chocked a bit. "Um.. no, we were just best friends. I mean nothing more nothing less." Korinna nodded a bit chewing the inside of cheek not looking in Richards eyes anymore for answers because there were none and he would always reming that way as far as Korinna knew it he didn't need a mask at all to hide his emotions, he was perfectly capabe of doing that now._

_"Well I hope you finish your song, maybe when you find her you can sing it for her."_

_"Thanks." He said but Korinna had already gone up and left his room before she could hear him._

* * *

Korinna layed on her bed staring at th ceiling. _Just friends._ It shouldn't hurt her this much but it did, and she was still trying to understand why it did. Maybe she thought a few times in her head. "Maybe, I like-"

"Hey Korinna!"

The door slammed openned as Barbara let herself inside Korinnas room. Korinna sat up quick frightened by her friends random outburst. Barbara jumped and sat crossed leg on the bed. "So what do you want Barbara." Korinna managed to say. Barbara smiled like a little kid givin permission to pick out a candy. "Okay, so theres this really awesome Karaoke joint downtown and I wanted to go but Bruce said I shouldn't go alone and since yu and Robin- whoops I mean Richard can sing I was wondering if you guys could come with me."

"Oh, no."

"Oh come onnnnnnnnnnn!!!!"

"Barbara, why do you even wanna go to karaoke, you don't even sing."

"I, do too. Besides you can sing your own songs and play them on the stage."

"But you don't write songs."

"But you do!" Korinna looked at Barbara and she could see through her eyes little gears moving in her head trying to get some sort of plan or idea to work out.

"What are you planning Babs."

Babs chuckled a bit. "Me, aha aha um i'm not planning anything you know just um you know wanting to sing for once."

"You said your voice was always horse after you sang and that you hated doing it because it was soo girlyish and degrading for you."

Korinna was obvious suspicious of Barbara now. "Okay I say alot of things and since when did you became such a detective know it all huh? Sheesh! Can't I wanna try new things?"

"But you never-"

"LOOK! ARE YOU GONNA COME OR NOT!!??"

"Yeah, Yeah I'll come with you guys."

"Good. So now that you're going come help me try to convince Richard again, he's not really into this."

"Wait, i thought you already invited him."

"Um, tough luck okay let's go get him and then we bounce."

* * *

It was official to Korinna Wayne now, Barbara was deffinately not a ordinary human being. From the point she said "then we bounce" to the reckless driving she gave off, and now to the point of how this place actually looked like. It was shocking she could even hear about this place considering how busy she is taking care of the city. Korinna looked at Richard who had his guitar strapped on his back with a look of disappointment on his face which he quickly tried to hide when he noticed Korinna looking at him.

"Come on guys let's go sign up."

The trio walked to the signup table in one of the corners of the... place and signed there names up.

It was a little while after they took there seats that Richard was called up to go on stage and perform. "Looks like i'm first. Wish me luck Babs. Korinna?" Korinna looked up from her song she'd written and into Richards eyes that were and amazing blue. Her breath got caught in her chest and she became hypnotized by Richards stare that seemed to be penetrating into her soul.

Barbara let out a small squeal that led Richard up on the stage grabbing his guitar with him and helped Korinna finally get out from her trance.

"Hey everyone, this is my first time being here. I wanna sing a song I just finished that I hope you guys enjoy and like because it's for a girl that I-"

Korinna waited for a word any word having to deal or prove a relationship beyond friendship. She leaned more out from her chair but not without Barbara taking notice.

"trully, trully, care about."

"Course." Korinna heard herself say but she felt as if someone else said it with her.

**Jonas Brothers- Sorry**

**"Broken hearts and last goodbyes,  
Restless nights and lullabies, helps makes this pain go away.  
I realized I let you down, Told you that I'd be around,  
building up the strenght just to say.**

******I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
****that I wasn't around to keep  
You told me this time is the last time  
that i'll ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way."**

Korinna tried to blink back her tears that wanted to fall. She couldn't let her friend see her like this, not to mention Richard. She exited out to the bathroom and into a stall.

She slid down the wall and onto the floor now tears screaming pain vividly on her cheeks. She didn't know why she would cry, but at the same time she did. She was in-. She was inlo-.

* * *

**"Filled with sorrow filled with pain,  
Knowing that i am to blame for leaving your heart out in the rain.  
and I know your gonna walk away,  
leave me with the price to pay, but before you go I wanted to say.**

**I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
****that I wasn't around to keep  
You told me this time is the last time  
that i'll ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way."**

* * *

_What if he trully is diffrent_ thought Korinna, _then why doesn't he say it. If i'm soo important to write_ _a song about why can't he admit that we should be together!_

She grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes thankful she was lazy to put makeup on today.

"I won't sing this song, it's not ready."

And with that Korinna pulled out a different peice of paper from her pocket and stuffed the other one inside her other pockets. "Know let's see how fast my memory has gotten since I've left."

* * *

**"I can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to leave please girl just leave me alone  
'Cause i don't wanna see me and you going our seperate ways.  
Begging you to stay if it isn't too late.**

**I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
****that I wasn't around to keep  
You told me this time is the last time  
that i'll ever beg you to stay  
****But you're already on your way,  
But you're already on your way."**

The crowd cheered and applaused for Richard and his song about the annonymous girl he 'trully cared about'.

"Thank you everyone have a nice night!" Richard got off stage looking around for Korinna to see her reaction to his song but only seeing Barbara he sat back down. "Hey!" Barbara looked at him nodding her head up once with a look of uninterest in his next question she knew he was going to ask. "Yeah?" She lived for this stuff. "Where's Korinna?"

"You know I think she's already up on stage." Richard and Barbara both didn't here the announcement for Korinna onstage, or her introduction to the song.

**White Horse- Taylor Swift.**

**"Say you're sorry, that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to.  
As I pace back and forth all this time cause I honestly believed in you.  
Holding on the days drag on, stupid girl I shoulda known  
Shoulda known**

**That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell**

**This ain't hollywood this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your white horse  
to come around"**

As Richard heard the song he couldn't help but feel a guilt and pain, and also feel like Korinna just gave him a slap on the face for Starfire. But he thought there was noway Korinna could know how Starfire felt at all towards it or that she would say that about him. But then again it seemed like she was Starfire, and Starfire was singing that exactly to him.

But what were the chances of Korinna knowing Starfire.

**"Baby I was naive got lost in your eyes and never really had a chance  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings, now I know**

**That I'm not a princess  
This aint a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stair well**

**This ain't hollywood this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your wait horse  
to come around"**

Barbara slid down in her chair, a sappy secret love song was what she wanted to hear from Korinna, not about her moving on and getting over things. She wanted Korinna to be with Richard, she wanted Starfire to be with Robin. But all her attempts she's tried weren't working out yet and she had no idea why.

**"And there you are on your knees  
begging for forgiveness, begging for me.  
Just like I always wanted but I'm soo sorry**

**Cause I'm not your princess  
this ain't a fairytale  
i'm gonna find someone who might actually treat me well**

**this is a big world that was a small town  
there in my rearveiw mirror dissappearing now  
**

**and it's too late for you and your white horse  
now its' too late for you and your white horse  
to cath me now**

**ooh- try and catch me now  
ooh- it's too late  
to catch me now."**

As Korinna finished the song she felt better and more sure of her feelings now. She shouldn't let old things come back to her, especially when those old things were just unimportant to her now. As Barbara drove everyone back to the mansion the ride stayed quiet and everyone was in their own thoughts until Barbara decided to interrupt them again.

"So Richard, you say you're leaving Monday?" Barbara said hoping it would draw Korinna's attention which it did.

"Umm, yeah, my search isn't going anywhere here. Plus Kory Ander-. Um 'xcuse me, Starfire, I hear starfire is going to be on the move again. I gotta keep my hold on her so i'll be leaving Monday."

"Aww but it's Friday!"

"Yeah I know, i'll visit sometime I get a chance."

Kory was putting it together, Richard would be following her on her tour. if he followed her everywhere and she didn't know when he would visit the mansion her secret could easily slip out.

She realized she had two options, give up or stay in character for the rest of her career.

**A/N well I hope you like it, cause it took awhile. I think the song white horse is really awesome for them. So help me out with Kory's decision because even im stuck. reveiw fast to get the next chapter Saturday! Kory's days to think are numbered and right now so are mine, 1st quarters almost ending and im sooo behind!**

**love you, emotionally challenged girl**


	9. silent breakfast

**a/n sorry i have not been updating as quickly but i need help and inspiration for this story so can u please help me out a bit guys. i need ideas.**

Korinna woke up not wanting to waist the day away as she quickley dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. Unlike the usual she was first at the breakfast table. She pulled her chair out and sat down for five minutes.

'Exactly how early did I wake up?' she asked herself. As she looked back around her at the clock hung up on the wall. '6:48!'. "Are you serious I could be sleeping right now! Alfred probably hasn't even finished the laundry. Guhh!"

She got up and pushed her chair in.

Korinna walked the stairs to the rooftop of the mansion. When she used to be Starfire and was still with the titans and living in titans tower the rooftop was her sanctuary.

And that's how it always was for her.

Even now the rooftop was that special place for her to think. And she needed to really think about today if she wanted to get through these three days without tearing herself apart with her emotions.

She made it up to the top finally and as she opened the top roof door she made a discovery she didn't want to. There on the roof was also Richard.

"Just like old times." He said. Korinna stepped back at this thinking she'd been caught and he found out that she was truly starfire. "Huh?" she managed to get out before it seemed unaturally too long when she'd answered.

"I was just thinking back at when I was in Jump city in the tower. See whenever I needed to clear my head or get things right I'd go on the roof but I wasn't the only one Starfire had also done this. Sometimes we'd meet eachother, sometimes we didn't. Sometimes we planned it, sometimes it'd just happened we were both up there."

"Oh." Korinna looked down at her feet, guilt washing over her fastly and sad. "Well atleast you know who she is."

Richard shook his head at this. "No I don't. I honestly have no idea what she's become now. She saw me but she didn't react well. She usually always forgave me, forgave everything for things, but I guess this time its different."

"Yeah, it is." Korinna mumbled.

"What was that?" Richard said not catching what she had said.

"Um just..." korinna took a pause. "Breakfast is ready downstairs."

"Oh. Right breakfast okay lets go downstairs then."

This isn't right. I should have been getting them together by now. Why is it taking this long I've already tried t make Kor' jealous, guilty, and relief.

She won't jump though what is wrong with her?

And him he's not doing anything. Maybe if he knew already then he would be more comforting to the feelings we talked about on our 'date'.

'I think im falling for her.'  
'That's good!'  
'But I need to get Starfire back.'  
'Yeah but like'  
'Nah nothing. Never mind I was just thinking aloud. Im gonna go find "Kory" now. You stay in the car okay.'  
'Can't I enjoy the rest of the-'  
'No come on just go.'  
'Fine.'

I mean he's causing headaches in my head trying to formulate this plan. "Just let it be." I heard Alfred say. "If it is meant to be then it will be. I believe in the inevitable."

"Ha ha. Funny alfred. Inevitable talk again. Someones been watching xXxHolic." He looked down then set the breakfast on the table. I didn't belive in inevitable. I believed in plotting and planning things, then putting it out and getting the results. I have to get these two together or they wouldn't do it themselves.

Said future couple came in the dinning area and took there seats infront of there breakfast now. I was running out of days I needed to make this work already.

They walked in eating there breakfast. Everyone was quiet as they chewed there food quietly before I broke the silence between them. "So! There is ice skating downtown I thought we'd wanna go?"

**a/n please read and review and sorry this chapter is soo short but tell me what shud happen in there ice skating trip**


	10. left alone

**a/n hey guys sorry for the hold up but nothing was really coming to me unitl i got this great review of an idea so im gonna take something from it and turn into a bit into the story. sorry if this is a spoiler well here goes the next chapter please read and review but no flames cuz i wnt listen to those.**

Kory put on a winter light blue knitted hat over her head and took a breath. She was cold, yes, but above all she was nervous. She didn't want to blow her cover. She was already getting too close to Robin and he could easily find out by anything she lent on that she was trully Starfire. but then again she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to be kept a secret forever either. A part of her wanted Robin to find out who she truly was but then again she knew the outcome would not turn out to the way she would want it to be.

She had played this game too long.

"Hey koryyyyy!!!!" Barbara called from the kitchen downstairs, "if you take any longer we're going to miss it!!" Her voice was kind of sing songy and high pitched.

Kory blanked out from her daze. "um yeah ill be down in a minute."

"Okay just hurry up..."

She shook her head and went downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

The car ride was quick as Babs was eager to get there before night and drove crazy quick, and soon they were all putting on there exchange skates and getting on the ice. They held on to the rink together as they were all supposed beginners and didn't want to fall.

"Well you guys are boring me I'm gonna go skate now!" Barbara said leaving the two and skating off like a pro with a finishing goodbye twirl. "What?!" Richard and Kory said in unison. "But Babs I thought you couldn't swim!" Richard said in shock. He felt awkward when he was with Kory alone like he should say sorry for something....

he just didn't know what.

"No. I'm actually professional. I've ice skated since i was little ha ha. Funny isn't it?"

"NO!!" They said again in unison.

But Barbara was already gone.

**a/n im leaving off the story here just cause im busy with stuff and i want you guys to review but next chapter will be what happens between the two!!! bum bum bum!!! will it finally be the outcome we've waited for???!!!**

**please review .!  
**


End file.
